1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable apparatus which provides a target and a catcher/stop for thrown baseballs, and, more particularly, to movable or portable apparatus which includes both a target of selectively variable dimensions and a stop for the thrown baseballs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to provide an adequate target for a pitcher or pitchers in baseball, a team mate catcher usually works with a pitcher. However, there are at least two limitations imposed by the use of one catcher for one pitcher. One limitation is that a man, the catcher, must be provided which utilizes time that otherwise could be used by the catcher in other kinds of practice. A second limitation is that the target presented by the catcher is limited to the size and specific location of the glove which the catcher holds for the pitcher. That is, the catcher's mitt or glove, which comprises the target or aiming point for the pitcher as he works for speed and control, is only a limited target set in a rather undefined but larger strike zone which a pitcher must work with when actually facing a batter during a game. It is obviously impractical to have an individual, simulating a batter with a definable or actual strike zone, stand by the catcher during pitching practice. The problems are compounded, of course, when there are several pitchers, which there usually are, in need of practice.
To overcome the problems inherent with the use of a human catcher for each pitcher, several alternative apparatus have been suggested. One such alternative is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,043,308. A fixed target is presented in the '308 patent for a pitcher to aim at. If the pitcher misses the actual target, the ball impinges on a front portion which is disposed about the target area. Whether a ball impinges on the front portion or in the target area, both balls are stopped and are returned to the pitcher by means of a pair of troughs extending forwardly or in the direction of the pitcher from the apparatus. The entire apparatus is fixed in place.
Another apparatus is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,142,184, which comprises a frame to which is secured a target area outlined and extending rearwardly from a planar portion. The frame in the '184 patent, like the frame in the '308 patent, is secured to a fixed location and is not easily movable.
The apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,059,365 is secured to a fixed location and is similar to the '184 apparatus. The apparatus in the '365 patent comprises a three-dimensional screen area which includes a simulated batter target and several specific locations adjacent the batter which serve as specific targets or aiming points for the pitcher. However, the specific aiming points in the '365 patent do not comprise cut-out target portions or strike zones such as are shown in the '184 and '308 patents.
Apparatus not entirely dissimilar to that of the '365 patent is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,126,102. The '102 patent includes a tubular frame which is enclosed at the sides, top, and back by a netting to stop balls, and a strike zone is suspended to the frame at the front of the appartus. As in the other patents, the '102 apparatus is not easily moved or transportable.
A back-stop apparatus of a generally circular nature is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,616. The apparatus includes a relatively wide target area for the pitcher to aim at and includes apparatus for stopping and collecting the baseballs thrown at the apparatus. Netting and the like is used in the apparatus.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,334, a loop with a flexible net secured thereto is suspended between a pair of vertically extending posts. The loop comprises the target for the pitcher and the net secured to the loop stops and holds the balls which are thrown into the target area of the loop. The loop may be suspended at variable heights to provide a target for throwing, rather than approximate strike zones of a potential batter.
It will be noted that none of the catcher apparatus illustrated in any of the above discussed patents is easily movable and none of the patents illustrates a variable sized target zone or strike zone at which a pitcher may aim. The apparatus of the present invention does include a variable size strike zone and is both foldable for storage and movable for portability, yet it remains in place during use without being anchored to the ground.